1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a three-dimensional (3D) display system, and in particular to an interactive three-dimensional display system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as display technology advances, users have become more and more demanding on display quality (such as image resolution and color saturation). However, besides high resolution and high color saturation, in order to satisfy the need of users to view realistic images, displays which are capable of displaying three-dimensional images have been developed. As current three-dimensional display technology continues to advance, it is foreseeable that real-time interaction between the user and three-dimensional images will become the trend in next generation human-machine interaction.
Currently, a three-dimensional interactive display device interacts with user by capturing the three-dimensional spatial position of the user. During actual operation, current interactive display devices sense signals input by the user, thereby tracking the positions of fingers by using a tracking device externally installed on the three-dimensional display. In conventional art, the relative positions of the tracking device and the three-dimensional display affect the sensing range of the tracking device, so that when the user clicks the three-dimensional image displayed by the three-dimensional display at some positions or click at an oblique angle, the tracking device is difficult to sense the signal input by the user; misjudgment may even occur, thereby reducing the interactive sensitivity. Moreover, the additionally installed tracking device also increases the volume of the three-dimensional display, thereby causing inconvenience in spatial arrangement.